


Our Doubts Are Traitors

by golari



Series: Korrasami one-shots, prompts, faff [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golari/pseuds/golari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're still looking for prompts: post spirit world? Like return headcanon or settling in to the physical world in a new relationship"<br/>--<br/>This is a little tougher since the return is going to be covered in the comics. I like this prompt though because I like thinking about Korra and Asami navigating those first fragile weeks of a new relationship while simultaneously being, well, them. Here's a gross headcanon from their first week back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Doubts Are Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Some general headcanon for those first few weeks that originally accompanied the prompt on tumblr:
> 
> They don’t bother hiding their relationship–they simply don’t have time for that shit–but they also don’t make a big deal about it. The only person they sit down and tell (other than Korra’s parents) is Mako, who spills his cucumber-aloe water into his lap before very stiffly and awkwardly telling them that he loves and supports them both but he’s going to need a little time to get used to it. He only needs a few days though and then everything is back to normal and he is genuinely lovely about it. (Bolin cries when he realizes they are together, because he’s _never heard anything so great and perfect in his whole life_.)
> 
> Asami doesn’t want the same things as when she was with Mako. Her favorite dates are the times they go out hiking outside of the city because it reminds her of their vacation in the spirit world and having the time and the space to just fall further in love with Korra, without having any of the other stuff. Besides, Asami spends a lot of time indoors working, so getting out of the city she spends so much time thinking about and doing something a little adventurous is great.
> 
> One night, after being gone a few days on Avatar business, Korra goes over to Asami’s a little injured and sore. Asami gets surprisingly upset and Korra is confused and defensive. After a few minutes of arguing Korra realizes that this is about Asami’s loss and that Asami is just freaked out and afraid. Korra isn’t exactly sure what to do, she’s never experienced that kind of loss before, so she just holds Asami. Later it’s sort of funny, because Asami is like ‘WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME I AM ACTIVELY YELLING AT YOU RIGHT NOW’ but then she sort of deflates and cries and after she calms down a little she very quietly tells Korra, “Everyone leaves me,” and Korra cries too because Korra did leave her and it wasn’t okay. As first fights go it’s not great, but it deepens the relationship and is ultimately really healthy.

I really miss Korra. I’m in my office and I know I have a million documents to read and proposals to approve by the end of the day, but I can’t concentrate when Korra is all I can think about. I thought after three years I had gotten used to pushing her to the back of my mind but apparently the vacation has made that impossible now.

It isn’t as if I haven’t seen her, I have, but it’s always for a meeting or with a bunch of other people and it isn’t the same. I’m not sure what I expected when we got back, but this isn’t it. I wanted a relationship, not stolen moments and kisses that aren’t as deep or long as I want them to be.

I was deluding myself in the Spirit World. As soon as we got back it’s been non-stop problems and work for both of us. We went from seeing each other constantly to going days without contact. I don’t even know where Korra is half the time. Am I supposed to be okay with that just because she’s the Avatar? Is this what sharing Korra with the world is?

I know I’m not being entirely fair, I’ve been really busy too. Republic City is still a mess and there’s just so much to do. I have expansion and reconstruction to oversee and infrastructure to design. _Again_. I should be glad, I suppose. Future Industries is secure and stable and it’s incredibly satisfying. But it isn’t enough anymore.

Maybe Korra and I just don’t work in this world. Maybe this world is just too demanding and we’ll always be second to each other. Maybe there’s no separating the woman I… care for… from the Avatar. How can I expect to be a priority to the woman whom the world relies on?

I don’t… I don’t want to lose her, obviously, but maybe it’s best if I just call it off now. It might be the only way I can keep her in some way, even if it’s not the way I want. I would rather have her in my life as a friend than risk losing her forever. Three years was long enough without her. I suppose I should be grateful for whatever piece of herself the Avatar can give me.

“Asami?”

My gaze snaps up to the doorway, where Korra is peaking her head into the room. “Korra!” 

She pushes the door open as I stand from my chair. “Can I come in?” she asks hesitantly. Before, in the Spirit World, she wouldn’t have been so unsure. Maybe this week of distance has been confusing for her too.

“Yes, of course. What are you doing here?” I glance at the clock on the wall. “Shouldn’t you be at City Hall?”

“ _Heh_ , yeah…” She smiles sheepishly. “I sort of… called in sick…”

I raise an eyebrow. “Oh? The Avatar can just do that?”

“Probably not,” she says with a laugh. “But I did. I thought, uh,” she reveals a tote bag from behind her back, “we could have lunch? I brought lunch, I mean.”

“Oh!” I say in surprise. “That’s… that’s really nice of you.” It’s so awkward. Why is it so awkward? It was never this way before. 

After a long moment of silence her shoulders slump a little. “I’m sorry, I know you’re busy. I just… I just really _miss_ you. I thought we would have more time for each other when we got back, but we haven’t and I feel like I haven’t seen you in so _long_.” She looks so vulnerable and sad and it mirrors everything I’m feeling. “So I just called Raiko and made a lunch and came and…”

Oh _Korra_. What was I thinking? 

She smiles sadly. “So what do you say? Play hooky with me today?” There’s a hint of hope in her voice. 

I think about all of the work I have to do, all of the people that are counting on me to make decisions and make this city better. Putting it off will just make us behind schedule and make things harder for me later. 

This relationship with Korra is going to take more work than I thought. 

I open a drawer and shove all of the papers on my desk into it before slamming it closed. “I think my schedule just cleared up.”

Good thing Korra is worth the work.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was more than you wanted anon but thanks for the prompt!
> 
> ([Original Post](http://golarisa.tumblr.com/post/142602643065/if-youre-still-looking-for-prompts-post-spirit))
> 
> The title, pretentiously enough, is from Shakespeare, because I am the literal worst.


End file.
